Synchronize My Heart
by XxAdelheidxX
Summary: Based on the Synchronicity Series of Len/Rin. No summary as of the moment Rated T for blood and violence. May change rating for the next chapters.


Synchronize my heart

A/N: New story alert. I wasn't able to finish Twin Models? in such a long time so here's a four-five-shot story to make up for it. This is based on the series, Synchronicity, but since the last song was not yet released, I'm going to make the ending different.

There was a loud and horrible growl, much to the pythoness' dismay. She tried to get up, please the Dragon once more with her beautiful but tired voice, just so that she could please not only her Master but also the people.

_But why?_

Why? Because they placed their lives in her hands. If she didn't do it, if she couldn't even please the Dragon anymore, her people would die, and they would hate her.

_But they haven't done anything to you in return, so why?_

Before she could respond to the nagging voice inside her head, she was brutally slammed away by the Dragon's so big hand. It clawed her back, making her scream in agony, but she didn't cry. Crying will not do anything.

"You are no longer able to please me! Find me a new Diva!" and the Dragon left, swishing its ever so large tail away from the broken pythoness and left for a slumber.

She struggled to stand up, using her staff for support. Yes, the only way to please the Dragon is to find a new one, and she would do everything for the Dragon. Finding a new Diva is not hard, and a small cruel smile appeared on her bloody lips.

~Marionette~

Word got out in the village that Miku, the ex Diva, was dead. And the people couldn't help but panic, seeking for a new diva to please their lord Dragon, or else calamity and destruction will fall over their small and peaceful town.

The problem is, only a newborn baby girl is enough to be given to the Dragon and be raised inside the Forbidden Castle to please it. And yet, no one knew of someone who just gave birth.

There was a girl, no one can identify her face for she was covered in a hood, told them that there was a woman who just gave birth to a girl, and use that baby to offer the Almighty Dragon.

Hidden behind the village was a small cottage. And there lived a blonde haired woman, who was so happy she got to hold her babies in her arms. She might've lost her most beloved person during the war over the Northern Kingdom, but he left her the gift of being a mother. And not only to one, but to twins. She placed two necklaces around their necks, made by her husband, to be given for their children. A F-clef symbol for a boy, which have the meaning of protection and love. While a G-clef symbol for a girl, which have the meaning of security and warmth.

As she carefully placed her newborns on the bed, singing a hum of lullaby to help them sleep, the blonde woman heard a knock on her door. Her babies, Len and Rin, started to give soft whimpers and she just cooed at them and went to get the door. She was surprised when most of the villagers were there, and even some knights who were rude in going inside her home without even bothering with her.

One of the knights took notice of the babies on the bed, and his companion confirmed that one of them is a girl and the other a boy, so there'll be no problems on which they'll get. The mother tried to struggle and get back Rin, who was crying very loudly by now with Len still on the bed, but another one of the knights held her out of the way as the one who was holding the baby girl got out of the house and left.

All the mother could do was cry, until she had enough strength to calm her other baby down. But Len didn't relent, he kept on crying and crying, as if he knew that his other half was taken from, and in more ways than one. The mother soothed him, telling him in a harsh whisper,

"_Don't worry Len, you'll get your sister back within your arms. I'm not going to let them have you separated forever. You'll remember here, even when I'm gone, and you'll look for her, until you find her, and you'll be the happiest man alive. You'll care for her, right, baby?" _

As if one-day-old Len seemed to understand what his mother was saying, he gave a small twitch before calming down. And the smile that left his mother's face was of happiness and relief, for she knew that her children would be united again one day, no matter what.

~Marionette~

The young girl in the hood earlier, went to the Ceremonial Ground, where they had left the baby girl to offer for the Dragon. She let down the hood, revealing teal hair in two pigtails on either side of her head, her eyes were covered in what looked like a marbled mask, but the unmistakable cruel smirk never left it's place in her lips ever since she was "killed" by her Master.

The baby was still crying, and when the pythoness picked the baby up, she noticed a gleam from inside the cloth the baby was covered in. She looked at it, and the smile disappeared for a few seconds, and was back into a hollow and cruel laugh. She disappeared then, having the baby sleep within her arms as she went back to the castle thousands of miles away from this village.

A/N: Pretty short, but this is just the prologue anyway. Chapter one when they are older. If anyone is confused with the story, or anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Enjoy!


End file.
